<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Time by eravicis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391644">Making Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eravicis/pseuds/eravicis'>eravicis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Haurchefant best, POV Second Person, Secret Santa, soft, there's ship things if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eravicis/pseuds/eravicis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the grand scheme of things, playing a mediator isn't so bad. But, when things go awry, somehow, you end up in the position of matchmaking with Haurchefant for the two Lalafells. Will this go well?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Tataru Taru/Wedge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of the secret Santa project on twitter @2019_SS_FFXIV. My gift is for Yuli (@yuli_kz). I hope you like it! As requested, some "warm and happy Haurchefant" and "warm and happy Wedge and Tataru." &lt;3 I hope you don't mind it's combined into one.</p>
<p>I tried to place a timeline of sorts into the MSQ, but it's… there. If you squint. Also, terribly sorry that this was late. ;;;;; I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You've never had hot chocolate until your first visit into Camp Dragonhead. You weren't expecting the cold, much less expecting anything less than the cold reception from the people at the Observatorium. If it weren't for your mission to find the airship for Cid, you would've probably chosen something else to do. (It's as if the call of the mundane Eorzean errands that people like sending you on is calling for your name.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, after being sent around and trying to find someone that could help you locate the airship, they direct you to Camp Dragonhead to meet with a man of the Fortemps household.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genuine, heartfelt, and kind, you feel almost compelled to be kind in return (not that you aren't already), but you feel as though you've genuinely found someone else who can care for you as much as the Scions. Still, you're a little wary when everyone else still meets you with apprehensive gazes and an even colder attitude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, it slowly changes over time. You're creating an effect on the cities and towns you're visiting and influencing them, bit by bit. Your name becomes known that soon when it came time for you to have Cid, Wedge, and Biggs in the factory to work on a machine that'll help you fly, you end up with some surprising downtime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You find Haurchefant in Ishgard, slightly bewildered and run over to inquire of his business in the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, hello, my good friend!" He greets you with a large grin. He's holding some boxes which he then sets them down in front of the Fortemps Manor. One of the house knights comes over and take the boxes away before Haurchefant has much say. "Well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> here to deliver some things for the manor but now, I need to be heading back to Camp Dragonhead. What of you? You seem to be taking a short break?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shrug helplessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haurchefant nods as though he understands. "Walk with me? I am in need of some company before I head off."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smile, nodding, and walk with him through the city. When you venture near the forum, you find Wedge alone and outside of the workshop that you wonder if something's gone terribly wrong. He's not inside the Skysteel Manufactory and Biggs and Cid are nowhere to be seen. How curious. Normally, if you find a Wedge, Biggs is not too far behind. You've always figured them to be a pair and never too far off from the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haurchefant gestures for you to inquire and he moves with you when you approach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, hello." Wedge doesn't even look up, looking rather depressed. You and Haurchefant exchange glances, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why the long face?" Haurchefant asks. "Has something gone amiss with your work?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge shakes his head, seemingly dejected. "I think I made someone mad at me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Wedge doesn't elaborate and a long silence drags on, Haurchefant looks worried, frowning. He gives you another look before he presses Wedge. "Who?" he asks after a moment more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge looks up with eyes bright with restrained tears. "You hafta help me!" He's jumping up and down, anxious and distressed. "I really messed up with Tataru and I don't know if she'll ever forgive me!" He wipes his face in his arm, sniffling as he tries not to seem too overwhelming to both of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You and Haurchefant exchange glances, hearing out Wedge's heartfelt plea. He silently seems to ask you if you have the time to assist. You lightly shrug with a small smile and Haurchefant nods in agreement. Both of you turn back to Wedge, explaining and agreeing that you and Haurchefant will do your best and try to help him in his predicament.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We shall help you, my friend," Haurchefant says with a thumbs up. "But, please, tell us what happened so that we may be of better assistance. If we do not know what happened, then we'd be uncertain of how best to help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge looks surprised, clearly taken aback that you'd help at all. But, when have you ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>helped your friends? Before you even have the chance to respond, sensing his hesitation in telling you what happened, he groans. You sense panic when his brows furrowed and distressed lines etched into his features. You may not be able to clearly see his gaze, but you can read his body language to know he's on the brink of panic. "You won't laugh? Promise you won't laugh."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have my word as a knight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, your heart warms at his promise. When Wedge looks to you, you do the same with another nod, reassuring him that you'd keep your word that you would not dare laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Promise?" he asks again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, both you and Haurchefant exchange another glance and return your focus to the Lalafell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What has happened that makes you so wary of telling us what ails you?" Haurchefant asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge holds his head between his hands, distress becoming more evident as he groans. After a moment, he rights himself, but his hands remain there. "I foolishly made her mad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, you ask, "We won't laugh, Wedge; promise. So please, tell us what happened."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge looks up, slowly dropping his hands to his sides and regards you with a long look. He sighs, seemingly resigned that he has no other choice. He doesn't want to keep this bottled up either or it'll be troublesome when he goes back to work. It's probably for the best to seek out advice from his friends the Warrior of Light and Hauchefant of House Fortemps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly takes a breath and starts to explain. "Tataru came by to say hello and check in with us to see how we were doing since it's really uncommon that we'd be in the same place as she is. She brought her some refreshments and I wanted to personally thank her. But when I went to talk to her, she got mad at me and I don't know what happened! But I've made her mad and I don't think she'll forgive me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something must've happened in the moments just before you and Haurchefant arrived, you think. But, you don't recall Tataru having gone in the same direction that you'd walk to get here, so, wherever she went, you hope she's not too angry. But, Tataru, being angry? It seems something is truly amiss if both of your friends seem to be rather out of sorts that they're arguing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Could you please talk to her and find out for me?" Wedge asks, pulling you from your musings. He looks between the two of you and holds his hands together, pleadingly. "I'll try to find some sort of gift that'll make her happy again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haurchefant is quiet for a moment before he asks, just before Wedge looks ready to leave. "My friend, do you think a gift will help liven her spirits and forgive you for whatever possible transgression you may have caused?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge crosses his arms briefly and shakes his head. "No, but, I still want to give Tataru something nice. After all, she came by with drinks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You and Haurchefant nod at his generous idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Plus, she's been working very hard at the Forgotten Knight," Wedge states.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How so?" you ask. You contemplate that Tataru shouldn't be working any harder than usual. Aside from gathering information and learning about people and their ways here in Ishgard, you couldn't imagine what else she'd be doing. And from what you recall from Alphinaud, Tataru has been doing an excellent job at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge turns to you and frowns, holding a hand to his chin in thought. "Sh-She's been working longer hours, saying she's been getting all sorts of information and that it'd be a waste if she didn't get them." He shakes his head. "I think she's been inspired by how hard you're working to help Ishgard and ev-everything that's been going on in Ul'dah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alarmed to discover that your friend has been overworking, you realize this would be a good time as any to tell her to relax. Nothing new </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be coming in, and yet, she's working extra hard to make sure that they're on top of the information that you and Alphinaud might need in the future. Maybe you and Haurchefant can help Tataru take that break that she rightfully deserves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If that is the case, then a gift is a lovely idea," Haurchefant says happily with a cheery nod. "I think Lady Tataru would love a gift from you, my friend. It will be a good reminder of her efforts are recognized."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-You think s-so?" He stammers, suddenly embarrassed. He's taken aback by how enthusiastic the knight is in cheering up their mutual friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haurchefant grins wide. "Yes, of course! She's a lovely lady, besides, and a heartfelt gift from you would go a long way to cheer her up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You squint at the knight. Is that really the best way to go about this? After all, he asked Wedge moments ago if a gift is truly a good idea. But then, Wedge seems to have his mind made up that he's going to buy Tataru a gift anyway. Though you aren't able to clearly see his gaze through his goggles, you sense the glimmer of determination that Wedge will do his best in finding the perfect gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially since he has Haurchefant cheering him on. Somehow, the idea of Wedge finding a gift for Tataru warms your heart. Finally seeing your small friend smiling with the pink in her cheeks and the light in her eyes makes you nod in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With confirmation from both you and Haurchefant, Wedge looks determined to try and find a gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right! Thank you for listening to me! I feel better having talked to you about what happened than I did earlier." Wedge flashes a grin. "I think I'm off to find Tataru a gift. Thank you again!" He pats his chest in </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you and Haurchefant watch the Lalafell leave you behind without further input. Turning to the knight, he seems contemplative and you tilt your head in question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He curiously hums, "This might be the case of a simple misunderstanding." He drops his arms and regards you with a slight shrug. "But we shan't know a thing until we go find Lady Tataru and find out her version of events."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod and take off with the knight in tow to do just that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you try and find where Tataru is, you find with surprise that she isn't in her usual place at the Forgotten Knight. When you ask Gibrillont on where Tataru might've gone, he shrugs in question. "No, 'fraid I don't know where Miss Tataru has gone off to. She mentioned popping over to the Skysteel Manufactory, but other than that, your guess is as good as mine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You exchange glances with Haurchefant and continue looking around for where Tataru might've gone. It takes a minute, but after a few inquiries, you manage to find Tataru by the Aetheryte plaza, where she appears to be looking out into the distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tataru?" you call out, hoping to pull her out of her reverie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn't turn, at least, for the moment, and you wonder if she heard you at all. This is so unlike her that you turn to Haurchefant. He seems in thought, for a moment, observing her and turns to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haurchefant slowly shakes his head and sadly smiles. "Let us hope she's not as angry as Wedge has made her sound."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod and both you and Haurchefant approach Tataru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tataru!" you call again, and this time, it catches her attention that she quickly turns and jumps up in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh!" she squeaks, and you smile briefly in greeting. "I didn't know you were there, I'm sorry!" She waves both her hands, seemingly distressed and brings her hands to her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's quite alright, friend," Haurchefant says with a shake of his head and a reassuring hand. "We were just coming by to see what you were doing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And this is not a place that you often frequent," you add, gesturing to their surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tataru looks worried for a moment, holding a hand to her chin in thought. Then, she flits her gaze up to you with a sad frown. "Ah, well, I suppose it doesn't hurt to tell you." She sighs, shaking her head and her brows furrow in thought and worry. Holding a hand to her chin in thought, she hums for a moment and continues with her story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You see when I heard Biggs, Wedge, and Cid are in town making an airship for you, I wanted to give them some drinks as refreshments that will help them be able to continue their hard work. But it seems that my gesture wasn't well-received by Wedge. We</span>
  <span>—" Tataru pauses, seemingly unwilling to part with the next bit of information. Her gaze flits up again, worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go on," Haurchefant encourages in a reassuring voice, "we're listening."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tataru looks up at the knight, comforted, and nods. She returns her attention to you as she continues to explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And it turns out that I don't think Wedge liked my drinks and, well, we got into an argument." Tataru looks down, saddened by the turn of events.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Argument?" Haurchefant presses. This isn't what Wedge made it sound like and your worry only continues to grow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don't recall your friends ever having any sort of disagreements before that it's puzzling. Was there some kind of miscommunication, you wonder. Or was there perhaps something else at play here? There's a sense of discomfort that settles in the pit of your stomach, wondering what might've gone wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He couldn't tell me what about it that he didn't like." Tataru wipes her face as if she's trying to stop herself from tearing up. Still, you hear the sniffle and know she's trying not to cry. "I'm not sure if he wanted something else, but I wish he had told me instead."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You press your lips into a thin line, having now listened to two ends of the story that doesn't seem to have made an iota of sense. Wedge said that Tataru got mad at him and without reason. Tataru said they got into an argument. Something is off and you aren't sure what that might be. The fact that your friends are fighting or at least, having a sense of miscommunication of some kind worries you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You glance at Haurchefant and he seems contemplative, holding his hand up to his chin. When he feels your eyes on him, he nods and gives you a reassuring small smile. Somehow, your gut feeling is telling you that Haurchefant has figured out the cause and that eases some of the tension in the pit of your stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling somewhat relieved, you both return your attention to Tataru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know what is a good drink that can soothe most problems," Haurchefant says that it piques Tataru's attention. "Mind if I ask you to gather these ingredients?" He pulls out a paper and scribbles them down before giving it to Tataru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, both you and Tataru are puzzled. Still, Tataru obediently takes the paper from Haurchefant and tilts her head in question. "These seem like ingredients for a cake rather than a drink. What are you going to make, Haurchefant?" she asks, looking up from the paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifts a hand and wags his finger. "Ah, ah, ah! You shall have to find out, now won't you? If you'd like, you can take our friend here with you to go shopping."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, you turn your attention to the knight, eyeing him and wondering if he really intends on helping you solve the problem that's arisen. You turn to face him and make the same soft inquiry as to his purpose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing a finger to his mouth, he winks and smiles. "Fret not, my friends, for I have an idea. Just go with it and we shall have both Tataru and Wedge made up and best of friends once more."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After regarding him for a moment longer, you note that he has yet to steer you wrong. With a sigh and a small smile, you nod. Turning back to Tataru, you pat your chest as a way of saying to leave it to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tataru assured of your company and your go-along with the knight's plans, nods. She grins, both curious and excited to see where this will go. You hope that this truly does lead in the direction of having your friends makeup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright then—I shall meet you at the markets!" And then Tataru zooms off. You watch her go and are about to head off when Haurchefant reaches out, grasping your wrist to pull you back. Surprised, you stop and turn to Haurchefant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?" you find yourself asking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haurchefant, once more, has his arms across his chest with a hand under his chin in reflection. "I believe our friend Wedge has accidentally spaced out during their conversation."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you tilt your head in question, he clears his throat to try and clarify. "Well, I, too, am a victim and a frequent person that has this happen on more than one occasion. Sometimes, when we do not take the proper rest as we oft should, I find myself needlessly staring at the wall." He shakes his head, his hands on his hips in shame of his admission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You fret, leaning forward in concern, wondering if he is tired himself and is in need of rest. But, he steps back in surprise and with a laugh. Still, it doesn't ease your worries, but find his laughter comforting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry! I am hale and whole, I will continue to work to the best of my ability until I am no longer a knight." He laughs again and taps his hand to his chest in confidence. Again, you feel a sense of relief loosen the knot of worries in the pit of your stomach since this entire thing started. In a way, you're glad that Haurchefant is with you on this "adventure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"However, your friends have been tirelessly trying to build you that ship for your quest that I have no doubt that Wedge is in one of those very situations. So when Tataru finished handing out drinks, she asks him about his thoughts on them. It's possible he said something he didn't mean to as he didn't hear the question in the first place."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hum thoughtfully, nodding in understanding as to where this is going. After all, you too, have spaced out once or twice in some conversations, tired from your journey and adventures. Sometimes, the body wins out over your mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I imagine that made Lady Tataru upset and Wedge tried his best to appease her ire, but to no avail and she, most likely, stormed off to here where she could recollect her thoughts." Haurchefant nods, satisfied with his explanation. "We shall have to remind our friends that it's okay to take breaks and rest. After all, we only live once."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smile, nodding again, and the knot loosens again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It looks as though you and I are partners in crime!" He cheerfully laughs. "But, we mustn't linger—I imagine Lady Tataru is waiting for you as we speak. Go help her and I shall find our friend, Wedge, and arrange for a place of proper rest for </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod eagerly, and you separate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You make your way down to the Jeweled Crozier where you find Tataru trying to gather ingredients from the shops. In fact, you find her standing outside one of them with her hand to her chin in thought. Unable to help the small smile as you see—a little further ways down—Haurchefant talking to Wedge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, there you are!" Tataru greets you as you approach her. You make a small wave. "Let's go! Though, I imagine a bunch of these ingredients can be easily purchased from a single shop." Tataru is happy that it doesn't seem to be too complicated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did he ask you to buy?" you ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tataru lifts the paper and hands it to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chocolate? And a variety of spices? And some milk. Hmm...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hand the list back to Tataru. "It seems a little strange." You nod in agreement, but you have an idea as to what Haurchefant is planning. And that involves a cup of hot chocolate. He isn't wrong that it's a good drink to have—a little bit of sweetness, a little bit of warmth to soothe tired bones, and sharing it with friends comforts the heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, I know I haven't been here for very long, but some of these seem easier to procure than others." Tataru is humming as she browses the shops' shelves. She finds a few and adds them to a small bundle in her arms. You offer yourself to hold them for her and she nods, handing you a small portion of them. "There we are! We've grabbed almost all of the items on the list!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Tataru pays for the items and you and Tataru head out of the shop, you find that any familiar faces are gone. Where Haurchefant and Wedge were standing prior to your entry into the shop is empty. You wonder if Haurchefant and Wedge have found the perfect gift for Tataru that would help cheer her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stowing the items in your inventory, you look toward Tataru for the last ingredient on the list. She's deep in thought, trying to remember where she might've seen the ingredient. "They seemed to have run out of milk and won't be restocked until fresh in the morning," she says aloud in thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You inwardly sigh, suddenly knowing where this is going. After all, it's a pattern you know all too well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, Tataru remains in thought as she tries to think of where to procure the elusive item. It takes another moment more before you decide to inquire with a few of the shops to find out where they get their milk. Haurchefant seems to have requested a specific kind and you aren't one to let him down. Leaving Tataru to her thoughts, you head out to grab some.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You return with enough milk that Tataru is elated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yay!" She jumps up and down, twirling in place in excitement. "Thank you!" She takes the milk from you and blinks in bewilderment. "Oh! Did you get this fresh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod, smiling when her grin widens. "I'm sure Lord Haurchefant will appreciate the effort! Now, let's go find him and see what he has in store for us." And she hands it back to you with the rest of the ingredients and you quickly make your way to the forum of where you spotted him last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haurchefant is standing right by the Skysteel Manufactory, right where you saw him last on your way in to find Tataru with the fresh milk. As you hand over the ingredients to Haurchefant, he looks them over and nodded in satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wonderfully well done, my friend!" he says, doing his characteristic cheer with his hand that you can't help but faintly smile. "Now, go here and I shall have these drinks ready for you in a jiffy." Haurchefant looks to you. "Go with them and I shall be along momentarily."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod, but you're still wondering what's going to happen. Now that the time has come for Wedge and Tataru to be reunited after their misunderstanding, the unease in your stomach returns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heading off to one of the small buildings that are off of Saint Reinette's Forum, you find yourself inside a room with a cozy fireplace illuminating the room and several small tables with chairs pulled up to it. There are several plush seating areas in the back and books and bookshelves decorating the walls with a myriad of paintings from the different viewpoints of the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's a comfortable room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look around and find Wedge sitting by the fire. He looks up and finds you accompanying Tataru that he stands up, surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crosses her arms with a frown. But, you know better now that it's a sadness for this to have happened at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ta-Tataru, I-I wasn't expecting to see you!" He stammers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't you supposed to be with Cid and Biggs?" Tataru says, sounding a little disheartened. She lifts her gaze to Wedge, and while she doesn't sound necessarily angry or upset, she simply sounds tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice is soft when he speaks, after a moment, realizing that she's feeling the same as he is. "I-I could use a break—Biggs told me so." Wedge opens his mouth and closes it, losing all of his courage in an attempt to make up with Tataru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of your attention moves from the conversation to Haurchefant, who enters the room with two cups. He sets them both down in front of Wedge and Tataru. "Now, my friends, there shan't be any more arguing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tataru seems sad, shaking her head with a heavy sigh and Wedge hangs his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lord Wedge, did you not have anything to give to Lady Tataru?" Haurchefant gently reminds the Lalafell. For a moment, Wedge blinks and then gasps, as if he had forgotten, and scurries over to where he was sitting to retrieve a small box. After picking it up, he takes a breath and walks slowly back over to where Tataru stands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haurchefant stands back, next to you, as you watch the events unfold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ta-Tataru, I-I'm sorry about earlier," Wedge says softly, bowing his head. "I think the drinks you brought us were delicious and what we needed. But I wasn't listening to you when you were asking us about the drinks—I know anything I say will sound like excuses, but I won't do it again and-and, I hope you'll forgive me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly juts out the little box. Tataru blinks, surprised, and tries to refrain from smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't have to, Wedge."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You try not to make a sound when Wedge's face darkens to a blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-No, I insist—I'm very sorry, Tataru." And he bows his head, hiding his face behind the small gift that Tataru can't help but reach out for the wrapped gift. Holding it in her hand, she's curious but opens it to find small, but fluffy looking gloves. It's maroon in color, matching the baret Tataru wears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tataru's eyes gleam bright with tears, but none of them fall, touched by his thoughtfulness. "Thank you, Wedge—these are lovely."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do-Do you forgive me?" he asks, slowly lifting his gaze to hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tataru nods, holding the gloves to her chest with a smile. "Yes, of course, but," she pauses, setting aside the gloves and reaching to take hold of Wedge's hand. "It was also partially my fault too. I've been working too hard and haven't taken care of myself as I should've. I let my tiredness have the best of me and I'm sorry too, Wedge. Will you forgive me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge, trying to fight back his blush, stammers for a moment. He glances in both yours and Haurchefant's direction that you only smile to give him reassurance. With a nervous smile, he returns his attention to Tataru and nods, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O-Of course, Tataru, of course," Wedge says with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silently, Haurchefant nudges the two mugs in their direction. Both of them curious, turned towards each other before reaching forward for the beverages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Tataru lifts one off the table and takes a sip, her eyes gleam brightly, remembering. "O-Oh, it's-it's your hot chocolate, my Lord," she says softly, taking a sip. Again, her eyes gleam bright with emotions that tears finally fall. Wiping away her tears, she sniffles and takes another sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge moves to sit up on the couch and leans forward to pick up the cup. When he takes a cautious sip, he hums and slowly smiles. "Oh, th-this is good," he says quietly, his voice thick. Though you aren't able to see too clearly beyond the slight glare on his goggles and from the distance you're at, you sense that he's feeling a little overwhelmed himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tataru moves and sits up on the couch next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, again, that I yelled at you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I'm sorry I wasn't listening."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they both laugh. "We're both quite daft, aren't we?" Tataru snickers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge nudges her but grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watch with a small smile on your face at how soft they look, huddled together by the fire and drinking hot chocolate. If you didn't know any better, they look as if they are sharing secrets and talking of stories that you're sure must be beyond your imagination. (But you know better.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haurchefant taps you on the shoulder, catching your attention, and he gestures for you to follow after him. You cast one more glance in your friends' direction before following after the knight. You leave the room and step outside into the chill of the evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You note the sun has gone down and the snow is slowly falling that it flutters around you. You follow Haurchefant, walking through the streets of Ishgard, admiring how quiet it's become. It's when he waves for your attention that you follow him back to the Last Vigil. There, you find some seating arrangements that weren't there before but is presently there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, it's time for you and me to take a break." Haurchefant leads you to one of the seats and you sit down, unable to help the small smile that takes to your face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From where you sit, you admire the lights that gleam from afar and blink when Hauchefant settles a blanket over your shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your hands out, please," he requests and you do as he asks. You then find yourself staring at a cup of hot chocolate, gently warming up your hands that you, until just now, realize have been cold. The heat permeates through you, washing away the chill that you feel warm both outside and on the inside where your heart rests. That anxious knot that's been in the pit of your stomach? It's gone now and you lean back into the seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't have to," you whisper softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I wanted to." He sits down next to you on the bench, holding his own cup of hot chocolate. "I daresay that you needed a break too, after helping out our friends and making sure that they take their own break, I think you deserve one too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod, unable to say anything as you take a sip of the hot chocolate. You can't remember the last time you took a break or even stopped for a breather. Heck, you can't remember when you last had any sort of reprieve from all the amount of fighting you've had in the last few days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're welcome, my friend."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your gaze moves away from the glittering lights in the distance to watching Haurchefant who slowly drinks his cup of hot chocolate. Suddenly, you aren't cold anymore, but warm. His kindness makes your chest ache, thankful for his unwavering trust and faith in you that you can't help but find him endearing to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turn your gaze away, blinking back what you feel could be tears. After you take another few sips, you fight back the tickle in your nose as you cup your hands around the warm mug. You and Haurchefant sit in companionable silence that you slowly turn your gaze back in his direction. You admire how he seems so happy and relaxed. You bump your arm against his. He turns to you and smiles that it makes his eyes sparkle and your heart leaps into your throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haurchefant nudges back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for a moment, you wish time would stop then and there. Your good friend, Haurchefant. Maybe one day you'll be able to replicate his hot chocolate, learn his secret recipe for a creamy and yummy drink that isn't too sweet but isn't too subtle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe one day, you'll repay the favor.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>